


An Early Birthday Surprise

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, French Kissing, Kissing, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Seduction, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Geoff's excited about his 20th birthday happening, but with Bridgette and a certain busty blonde on her side, they'll give him a reason to enjoy his special day even more.





	An Early Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, my good friend AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher requested me a Geoff/Bridgette/Lindsay threesome for his birthday, so here ya go, mate! I hope you're satisfied!

It was around late at night. Geoff was riding around in his red lamborgini, breaking down speed limit after speed limit. He was driving home after a huge day at work. After Total Drama had ended for him, Geoff had decided to enter into his own business as a high-class party planner. Regardless where it was in a school, office, weddings, birthdays, bar mitzvahs, outside, or at a fancy nightclub, Geoff was the man. And he got paid big bucks, which was enough for him and his still-girlfriend Bridgette to buy a fancy house for them.

The party guy was definitely in a good mood. Obviously, because tomorrow was his 20th birthday. And he couldn't wait to celebrate it with his hot surfer girlfriend. And it was special for her too, because Bridgette had planned to go to Australia next week for a photo shoot in a surfing magazine. There was no way she was gonna leave Geoff all by himself for her birthday, so she decided to do something special for him on this occasion.

Feeling the excitement from all of this, Geoff made a brief stop down at the local 7-Eleven to get a bottle of Strawberry Schnapps. Sure, Geoff and Bridgette weren't old enough to drink yet, but thanks to the kickass fake ID that Duncan made for him, he was on the clear. With a bottle of Schnapps on hand, Geoff headed straight for home.

Without making a sudden move, Geoff managed to park his car perfectly in his garage. After turning the car right off, Geoff grabbed the bottle full of Schnapps and closed the door behind him, where he entered his house.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Geoff said, calling out to Bridgette. "Brought up some Schnapps you wanted me to get!"

"I'm right upstairs, Geoff!" Bridgette replied. "Bring it up here!"

"On it, babe!" Geoff said as he raced upstairs.

He went up through a quick pace without dropping the Schnapps, and in no time, he finally made it to his bedroom.

"Hey Bridgette," He said, opening his bedroom door. "What was the reason you wanted me to buy some Strawberry-"

However, he was cut off when he realized who was on the bed.

To Geoff's total surprise, it was Bridgette wearing out some skin tight see-thru lingerie with lacy baby blue panties, garter belt and high heels. And all of it was covered by a short see through nightgown. When Geoff saw Bridgette in this apparel, his jaw had dropped to the floor immediately. Geoff had suddenly become speechless, especially when he saw her topless bare 34 C cups. There were exactly no words to this at all.

And that's the way Bridgette wanted him to be.

"Bridge, are you..." Geoff said before Bridge cut him off.

"Oh Geoff, you're so cute when you're speechless," Bridgette smirked. "The truth is, I couldn't wait for this moment any longer."

"Um, are you really sure...?" Geoff raised his eyebrow. "I really didn't expect something like this to happen."

"Well, now you're expecting it one way or another, big boy." Bridgette said, not even knowing if Geoff was excited or stunned.

With a sexy smirk, Bridgette got out of bed and started approaching him with a sexy strut. Geoff tried his best to escape temptation, but looking at her beautiful yet exotic emerald eyes, the party boy couldn't help but stay. It was almost like he couldn't even escape from a spider's web.

Geoff's blush lit up way more when Bridgette rubbed her curves sensually, making him hard in the pants.

"You like what you see?" She replied exotically.

"Oh, I'm liking what I see," Geoff chuckled nervously. "Do you have protection, because I-"

"Shhhhhhh," Bridgette said, cutting Geoff off with her finger. "Don't worry about protection. You won't need it when I'm done with you..."

Before Geoff could really defend himself, he let out a shudder when Bridgette started caressing his face. She was totally impressed how structured and built Geoff's jawline was. And what better way for her to kiss it.

Just like that, Bridgette sensually wrapped her lips around Geoff's, leaving out a very tasty Strawberry flavor. Bridgette knew how much Geoff liked his strawberries, which would explain why Geoff brought home some Strawberry-flavored Schnapps for this occasion. But tasting her fruity kiss, it was a good thing that Geoff didn't need the bottle in the first place. Her kiss was enough to make him drunk for the occasion.

The party boy actually loved the kiss deep down despite his second thoughts. That one single kiss from Bridgette forced every part of his tiredness from work to wash away like that. As she broke the passionate kiss, Bridgette shot yet another erotic look on her face, leaving Geoff turned on in amazement.

"Whoa, babe..." Geoff chuckled once again. "That was amazing!"

"Not as amazing as this is gonna be." Bridgette smirked.

"You mean we're not done?"

"Of course not, silly." Bridgette chuckled. " _We've_ actually planned a huge surprise for you for your early 20th birthday."

"We've?" Geoff raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Just relax yourself on the bed, and you'll find out, stud." Bridgette winked.

Doing what she told him to do, Geoff relaxed on the bed with his arms wrapped around his neck. While he was resting comfortably on the bed, Bridgette looked to the left and whistled.

To Geoff's total surprise, a busty blue-eyed blonde came out of the bathroom and entered the party boy bedroom with a sexy strut. She was dressed like Bridgette in every way. But instead of being decked out in the same blue lingerie Bridgette was wearing, she was decked out in lacy red lingerie. And just like Bridgette, she too was topless, scrunching up those 35 EE cup breasts of hers for Geoff to see.

Much to the party boy's expense, that busty blue-eyed blonde who entered the room happened to be Lindsay.

"Hi _Gary_ , we've been expecting you." Lindsay winked at him.

"No kidding," Geoff smirked. "And it's Geoff."

"So _Britney_ , you wanna give him a show he'll remember?" Lindsay smirked at Bridge.

"I really like that," Bridgette smirked. "Let's treat him one."

With a smirk between both the blonde's faces, Bridgette and Lindsay decided to tease each other with a tender kiss. But then, it started to become passionate between the two, going into full lesbian make-out mode. Their passionate moans really turned Geoff on, which he started tugging around his pants in arousal. Both of their tongues swam in perfect delight, taking in more loud moans than usual. With every passionate moan between Bridgette and Lindsay, Geoff would have the urge to touch himself very tightly.

Knowing that the passionate makeout session between the two girls would keep him horny, Geoff unzipped his pants and revealed some tight white briefs, which was getting close to breaking out of the elastic due to his deep hard-on. When he saw Lindsay smack Bridgette right in the ass in a naughty way, Geoff smirked as he slowly took off his briefs, showing his naked lower body in sight. Without wasting no time, he found himself shafting up and down to the incredible display full of tongue kissing and touching.

However, when the two girls saw Geoff handle his shaft, both Bridgette and Lindsay became enamored. They never knew how hung and massive Geoff was just by looking at it.

"Awwwww, looks like he wants to have fun too." Lindsay sighed.

"Well, let's give him some fun, huh?" Bridgette smirked.

Suddenly, the two blondes approached Geoff, who was still shafting hard. Both Bridgette and Lindsay couldn't wait to wrap their lips around Geoff's little friend, greeting them with their tongues. Geoff had suddenly dreamed of this moment for so long. He had dreamed that two hot blondes would come in and double team him all night long until he bursted like a volcano. Nevertheless, it was finally coming true.

Lindsay's delicate hands managed to grab Geoff by his shaft very nicely. Licking her hot pink lips, Lindsay dived right in without warning, going down on Geoff's 10-inch erection nicely. Geoff sent out a very minor hiss, feeling the pleasure of Lindsay's tongue slurping up and down on his cock. Just to double the pleasure though, Bridgette joined in, sending her tongue around Geoff's groin also. Both girls were taking turns licking, slurping and sucking on Geoff like a cherry-flavored lollipop. It was probably the best darned lollipop they ever had.

The pleasure doubled ten-fold as Geoff bit his tongue in pleasure. But it tripled even more when Bridgette started rubbing around his scrotum, massaging it and even ticking it, just to make him jump. They were working around him non-stop, just to keep his build-up going for a huge ejactulation. With all the sucking and slurping around the tip of his cock, it was about time for him to blow non-stop. After Bridgette and Lindsay started licking around the base of his cock, he erupted like crazy.

"I think..." Geoff groaned, "I think I'm...!"

Suddenly, a jolt of cum shot out of his cock and sprayed perhaps a foot on the bed, blowing up out of nowhere prematurely. He came like the biggest geyser anyone had ever seen, especially Bridgette and Lindsay. His premature ejaculation was so big, it nearly reached the bedroom ceiling. Geoff panted like crazy as a result. His heart was beating fast in response to their little double team blowjob.

"Nice shot, George!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It was... no problem... at all." Geoff nodded between each breath.

"Awwwww, I'm bummed he blew up early." Lindsay sighed.

"Don't worry Lindsay, I got the best way we can make him blow up again." Bridgette smirked.

Smirking all around her face, Bridgette managed to send her lacy baby blue panties down around her legs. Geoff was mightly impressed of how well Bridgette became shaven all around. Geoff was pretty sure he could say the same about Lindsay when it came to her lacy red panties as well. And when she pulled them down, Geoff's heartbeats skyrocketed, not leaving him any room to breathe out.

Bridgette carefully managed to position herself around his boyfriend's cock, hissing hardly as she slid down on it. Shifting her hips back and forth, Bridgette started rocking her groin around his. Sure it actually hurt her curvaceous rump a bit, but it didn't matter. She wanted that throbbing cock of his inside her, and she did. To her, the sensation felt hot and incredible, glistening her love juices around his erection, making it perfect lubrication for him to penetrate her even deep.

Not being left out on all the fun, Lindsay managed to turn over and sat on top of Geoff's face, making the party boy a bit hungry. Having such an appetite, Geoff's long tongue managed to tickle Lindsay all around her walls, which made her squeak in pleasure. Whenever Geoff's tongue was performing in circles, swivels, or perhaps penetrating all over that clit, Lindsay would just lose it. Her moans didn't sound nowhere as melodious as Bridgette's, but her loud moans did actually sound cute.

While Geoff's face was still being suffocated by Lindsay's curvaceous ass, the busty blonde managed to give Bridgette (who was still riding Geoff's hard cock) a hot french kiss, just to ease a little bit of the moaning. Their tongues swam furiously and hard, bringing in such erotic turbulation. They started kissing harder and harder as Geoff's hips jolted up and down furiously giving Bridgette a hard bucking. Lindsay on the other hand, felt her hips jolt as Geoff's tongue got jammed around her entire clit, rubbing the rest of the pink texture. Their moans were growing very loud that the entire neighborhood heard their cries of sex.

"Mmmm MMMM!" Geoff muffled, still being suffocated by Lindsay's rump.

"What's... uhh... _Gary_ saying?" Lindsay said between moans.

"I... Ugggnh... don't know." Bridgette moaned as well.

Finally getting off of Geoff's face, Lindsay spoke down to the party boy.

"What were you trying to say?"

"I'm saying let's switch." Geoff smirked.

"Ooooh, I like where you're going with this..." Bridgette smirked back.

Geoff then ordered Lindsay to lay down on the bed, while Bridgette managed to sit right on the busty blonde's face in the 69 position. The party boy found himself turned on by the image itself. After shafting himself a little bit just to stay erect, Geoff came around the bed and carefully positioned herself around Bridgette's tight rear.

Thrusting inside her, Bridgette once again let out a slightly loud moan. Geoff never slightly knew hot tight and hot Bridgette was inside the hole. It was so hot, Geoff's erection felt like it got lit on fire. But it didn't matter to him as he enjoyed the heat his member was taking. With repeatable thrusts, Bridgette's rear turned a bit of blood red, making her a little sore. While Geoff was busy fucking her to no end, Lindsay took the time to chew Bridgette out like a piece of bubble gum. Like Geoff, Lindsay also had a long tongue. She took that unique talent by spinning her snake-like tongue around her groin, making the surfer girl lose it.

She lost it so much that she went down on Lindsay's already wet clit and licked her out, trying her best to ease the moaning again. Even though it wasn't really helping, she just really wanted a taste of Lindsay while taking it hard from her boyfriend. To keep this amazing ounce of pleasure going, Bridgette rubbed and massaged Lindsay's groin, leaving her to squeal and hiss. Both of the girls were trapped in a total state of sexual ecstacy, and it wouldn't be very long until it was about to explode like wildfire.

Geoff could feel it coming once more. That little premature ejaculation would be nothing compared to the erupting climax that he would have next. After several more thrustings, it was finally time.

"I'm cumming!" Geoff declared. "I'm cumming!"

With his cock shaken like a martini glass, Geoff thrusted out and shafted his member crazily. With both Bridgette and Lindsay on their knees with their mouths open agape, Geoff erupted with one final monstrous moan:

"AAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGH...!"

That groan forced a jolt of jizz to shoot out, blasting both his girlfriend and her best friend right in the face. And he blasted at them with picture perfect accuracy, mostly getting it on their cheeks, around on the lips and some on their eyes. Geoff kept on cumming like a volcano, blasting nearly every darned thing in sight until he was worn out, tired and exhausted. Satisfied by all of this, Bridgette and Lindsay decided to share one slow final tongue kiss, before finally resting with a dehydrated Geoff.

The two girls cuddled with them all through the night, snuggling around Geoff's chest like two wet sex kittens (not an animal term). Still asleep and naked, Geoff looked down on them with a smirk.

"So, how was your little early birthday surprise?" Bridgette replied.

"I'd gotta say that was the best surprise I ever had!" Geoff nodded.

"I tell ya, this was sooooo worth it." Lindsay sighed.

"It was, wasn't it?" Geoff slyly smirked. "Maybe I should start celebrating birthdays like this, huh?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Geoffy." Bridgette whispered at him with a kiss.

"Yeah, I know it is." Geoff sighed while kissing him back.

For all of the things Geoff had gone through with both Bridgette and Lindsay, this was definitely one early birthday worth celebrating for sure. And nothing, especially his family and friends, was ever gonna take that away from him hands down.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher. I know the sex was a little short, but nevertheless, I hope you were satisfied by this, my friend!
> 
> Feedbacks are welcome, fans! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!


End file.
